


Love Virus

by breathingdestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A lot of blushing, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Castiel Works in a Bookstore, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Computer Viruses, Dean Fixes Things, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathingdestiel/pseuds/breathingdestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has a broken computer and Dean is a man who comes to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Virus

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.

Dean wiped the sweat off his forehead as he opened the door of a small bookstore in the center of the city. It was a hot day and Dean wouldn’t usually go out for anybody, but the man’s desperate and gravelly voice on the phone sparked Dean’s attention. He walked to the counter where the other man was busying himself with a bunch of papers and didn’t notice Dean. The man was tall, dark-haired and well built. Dean couldn’t see much beneath the blue vest and black pants, but if that was the man from the phone, he hoped he would leave with his number. When he cleared his throat, the man finally looked up and Dean was blown away with the intensity of his eyes.

“Oh, hello. How can I help you?” The man asked and yes, it was _that_ voice. Dean wanted to hear more of it, preferablyin a bed.

“You called about a broken computer? I’m Dean Winchester.” He answered and offered his hand to the other man whose eyebrows rose and a smile graced his face as he took Dean’s hand in a firm handshake.

“Ah, yes. I’m Castiel Novak. I apologize, I’m a bit distracted today. Thank you for coming so soon.” Castiel said and motioned Dean to follow him to the back room. “I believe my brother downloaded a virus. It won’t turn on. I do have all the files on my personal laptop, but I would appreciate if you managed to fix it.”

Dean watched as Castiel babbled, his hands animatedly accompanying his words. He couldn’t stop the grin forming on his face; this man was simply adorable.

“Don’t worry, Castiel. I’ll do my best.” He smirked and winked.

A blush crept on Castiel’s face as he smiled back before looking away. “It looks like I’m in good hands.” He responded with a smirk of his own.

“You bet. They say I have magic fingers.” Dean answered as he walked to the computer. Castiel chuckled, but didn’t say anything else.

Dean busied himself with the computer and Castiel returned to the store when he heard the door opening.

As much as he wanted to fix Castiel’s computer immediately to impress him with his skills, Dean had to admit that it was impossible. Whatever his brother did to the computer, it ruined it pretty well. He would have to take it back to his workshop and try to save what could be saved.

Castiel returned and Dean looked at him. “Sorry, but I can’t do anything here. I’ll have to take it with me. I can bring it back when I’m done.”

“You don’t have to. I can come and pick it up. Just give me a call and-“

“Trust me, it’s not a problem.” Dean said and took a computer in his hands. “It was nice meeting you, Cas. I’ll see you in a few days.”

“You too, Dean. Thank you.” Cas said and waved as Dean left the store.

The next few days were busy for Dean as he cleaned Castiel’s computer from all the viruses. He would have to tell Cas that his brother shouldn’t use his or any other computer ever again. Even Charlie, his coworker, couldn’t believe the state that computer was in, but once they united their strengths, they managed to save it from the hell it was in. As soon it was over, he called Cas to tell him he was coming.

“Are you going to ask him out? I don’t remember when was the last time I saw you crushing this hard.” Charlie told him when he hung up the phone with an embarrassing grin probably still on his face.

Dean felt his face heat up. “It’s not that serious. But, you should have seen him. He’s hot and cute at the same time. How many people can pull that off?”

Charlie shook her head and turned away. She was completely right, but Dean wasn’t going to admit it. Besides, he was already planning on asking Cas out, he just didn’t want to talk about it until Cas said yes.

It was even hotter day than the last time and Dean almost regretted going out, but as he caught a sight of Castiel, the weather ceased to be a problem. Cas was wearing a white shirt, with few top buttons undone and his hair was a dark mess crowning his head. Dean wanted so bad to tangle his fingers in it.

“Hello, Dean.” Cas greeted him as he walked to the counter. “I hope it wasn’t a problem, coming here.”

“Nope, not a problem.” Dean answered and smiled. “Do you want me to put it back there?” He gestured at the computer in his arms.

Cas nodded and led him to the other room where Dean put the computer down and plugged everything in before turning it on. Cas smiled when it worked. “Was it difficult to fix it?”

“No, easy as pie.”

They stared at each other for a moment, before Cas blushed and rubbed his neck. “I was thinking, because you brought the computer back and you didn’t have to, I could buy you a dinner in return maybe.”

When he didn’t answer for a while, Cas started to apologize, but Dean cut him off. “I would love to. I wanted to ask you out too, and I was surprised that you beat me to it.” He smiled at Cas and added. “Also, you don’t have to pay for the computer.” Cas opened his mouth to protest. “No. It’s settled already.”

“Thank you, Dean. Does 7 tonight work for you?”

“Yeah. I can pick you up if you give me your address?”

Cas wrote the address down and Dean decided to play brave and leaned toward Cas, pecking his cheek. His bravery paid off when Cas blushed and grinned. “I’ll see you tonight.”

“Bye, Cas.” Dean left the store with a huge smile on his face, which stayed on for the rest of the day _and_ evening.

A few years later, on their wedding, Castiel’s brother would joke that he brought them together with a special virus- a love virus and Dean would silently agree.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Feel free to leave kudos or comment.


End file.
